Loose Ends
by The Pootamis
Summary: Sequel to Her Happy Ending. Everyone has some kind of loose end in their lives. This was theirs. In a place that has haunted them for most of their lives.


Bright rays shining down on her allowing her already superb tan to get even better. A cold glass of water by her side with a long bendy straw sticking out.

A small show in front of her eyes that just makes a smile come across her face. The best conditions she could have ever asked for.

Conditions that she has gladly gotten accustomed to. So accustomed to this place. A place that she should hate.

This place that back in her world her long lost love never made it too. But in another sense he had. The man that she is here with now.

The island. A place now known to her as being called Lian Yu. Purgatory for many. A place filled with nothing but nightmares.

Nightmares that always had started once before through the treelines heading deep into the mountains.

But to her? To her this place wasn't a nightmare. To her this place wasn't scary. No this place was perfect.

So perfect. Her own tropical island. Fresh fruit growing nearby. Beautiful streams of flowing water in so many different secluded parts of this large island.

And what was best of all? She had him all to herself. The man that she watches in silence continue his daily workout routine.

A routine that she has always watched each and every single morning. On some days she would join him.

On other days she would do as she does now. Quote kick back and enjoy the show. Just like she is doing now.

Resting down on a folded out towel staring out towards the ocean with her hands tucked behind the back of her head while out of the corner of her eye thanks to the reflection coming from her black sunglasses she watches her boyfriend continue to practice some of his fighting styles.

If she wasn't mistaken today's fighting style was some sort of combination of muay thai and kickboxing.

Whatever it was she was enjoying the view. Enjoy watching him continue his exercises in pure silence. Such a peaceful scene.

A scene that she watches come to an halt when he stops his latest kicking motion to turn and look her way.

Look her way with a knowing grin across her face that just causes her face to break out into a sheepish smile.

" Enjoying the view?"

Dipping her sunglasses down to the tip of her nose turning on her stomach to face him head on crossing her legs gently Laurel brings her head down to rest in her hands.

" Are you?"

A question that he knew the answer right away to. Yes he did. He always loved this beautiful sight in front of him.

This sight of his beautiful girlfriend in front of him. This woman that just looks like a goddess now to him.

A goddess staring up towards him from the ground. This goddess that was leaving nothing to the imagination.

The tiny blank bikini bottoms that was showing off her desirable ass that would drive many crazy. The see through black bikini tops that is barely covering her breasts.

Her long blonde hair that he swears is shining at him right now. Those long legs of her's that just go on for miles.

The perfect woman. Not just because of her appearance. No she was perfect in so many ways. She is strong.

The strongest woman that he has ever known. A woman that wouldn't take anyone's shit. A woman that would call him out on things.

Would stop him in his tracks and listen to what she has to say. But a woman that also has a soft side to her.

Such a gentle side. A side that many have not seen. Well not this version of Laurel anyways but that suited him just fine.

All that it meant was he got to have her all to himself. For once he would get to be selfish. For once he didn't have to sacrifice anything.

" Well?"

Snapping out of his thoughts as he looks back down to find Laurel grinning up towards him like a chester cat swinging her legs back and forth feeling his own grin forming across his face making his way over to tower above her kneeling down without giving her a chance to react gently Oliver takes her face into his hands before he presses his lips to her own.

A kiss that he feels being returned in tenfold before he breaks it off seconds later to send his trademark grin her way.

" Why wouldn't i? You're a goddess."

Returning his grin suddenly without giving him a chance to react Laurel pounces from her spot dropping Oliver back first to the ground and quickly straddles him before without any hesitation she pins his hands above his head and presses her lips to his own.

" Comfy?"

Nodding her head down with the brightest of smiles coming across her face causing one to form across his own with her smile only widening gently Laurel wiggles her hips back and forth causing to her pleasure an instant reaction coming from him down below.

God how she loves how she could always do this to him. Could always feel so desirable whenever she is with him.

Feel so alive. Feel so free. This freedom that she has never experienced before. Except with him. Afterall he did ensure her freedom.

He is her savior in more than one way. Her light through the darkness. Just like how she knew she is his.

A light both desperately needed. Each are filled with nothing but darkness. The darkness of their pasts.

Darkness that would always be there but they would be there. They would be there to fight off the darkness.

They would each be their to fight the demons of their past that dared to come back to haunt them. Just like she knew of one.

One demon that is found here on this island. Found her locked away in a secret bunker hidden deep within the island.

A bunker that she has seen once before. A bunker that she was looking forward to returning alone to vanquish the demon of the island.

This demon that has put so much doubt into her boyfriend's mind. Doubt she could not have. Could not have her man doubting himself.

A visit to the bunker she would have to plan for soon. The sooner the better she thought but she would first enjoy the moment.

First she would enjoy this moment with her boyfriend as her head comes flying back when she feels his lips kissing the side of her neck.

A weak spot of hers that he knew would always drive her crazy. Drive her so crazy that her hands come to grip the back of his hair as she feels him sitting up causing her to wrap her legs around his waist tight.

So tight causing her to feel his kisses running up her neck until she can't take it anymore turning his head towards her before her lips come crashing to his own.

* * *

Creeping through the darkness with the only sound of her heels clanging against the cold pavement below emerging out from the shadows to find herself inside of a long corridor without breaking her stride slowly making her way across the room as she finds herself staring at a lone door with multiple locks attached letting out a sigh reaching into her jacket pocket to retrieve an unique tool that she never thought she would ever need again quickly Laurel makes her way through one lock to move onto another.

Locks that she discards over her shoulder without a care in the world once they are undone before as she unlocks the last of the locks with a twist of her wrist slowly Laurel throws open the steel door in front of her revealing just the one that she was looking for staring at her from the other side of the room.

A man that she can't help but smile at as she closes the door behind her with a click before slowly she makes her way over to stand on the other side of the bars.

The bars of his little cell. His cage in her opinion. A cage that fits him quite well. Especially if what she heard about this man was true.

Heard about what he had tried to do to her boyfriend. Something that would just not do. Killing his mother.

Stealing away his father's company. A company that was now in the hands of god knows who. This monster that deserved much worse than what he was receiving now.

Deserved worse than to have someone deliver him a deal each and every single day. Something she has often wondered about for the past few months she has stayed here on this island with Oliver.

Was he delivering the meals himself to this monster or was someone else and if it was the later then who?

They were the only ones on the island as far as she knew. Maybe she would just have to get it out of him later?

But that wasn't important. Not right now. What was important is the man staring at her from the other side of the bars.

A one eyed man. Curiosity of her boyfriend. A shot from his trusty arrow that has caused this disability.

This disability that if only it was a few centimeters higher would have finished the job. Pity but she would just have to do it herself.

" Hello patchy. We've never been properly introduced. I would exchange names with you but quite frankly, I could care less.

You are nothing more than an one eyed man that my boyfriend decided to spare but here's the thing."

Gripping the bars tightly causing the bars to creak from the sheer force being applied for her fingerless gloves slowly Laurel leans forward resting her face within centimeters of the bars.

" I'm not by boyfriend."

Instantly increasing her grip on the bars causing specks of dirt to puff out in a small cloud of smoke with a sharp twist slowly Laurel separates the bars very slowly causing to her surprise Slade just look at her with nothing but an emotionless look before slowly she retracts her hands to stare towards him with her facial features hardening by the second.

" I don't believe in second chances for monsters like you. For what you've done. For the innocent lives you have taken. You deserve to be punished."

Stepping inside of the cell as she sees him getting up from his place across his cell's bed right as she sees him take a step forward for a brief second Laurel's lips rug upwards when she sees some kind of retractable line coming from the cuffs on each of his arms pulling him back down to his cell's bed curiosity from the wall right behind his cell's bed.

" Cute toy. I'll have to remember to get one of those for Oliver. Though this one suits you quite well. Although it's a pity that its not around your neck instead."

Casually shrugging her shoulders as though it was nothing turning her full attention back over towards Slade suddenly as she sees him snap up to his feet and attempt to charge towards her only to be slowed down drastically by the lines across each of his arms without any hesitation reaching back Laurel kicks Slade square in the groin causing his advance to come to a sudden halt upon contact before instantly she watches him soar back to smash back first against the wall.

" Huh? I guess that little experiment did leave you your manhood. Guess i owe Oliver twenty bucks then."

Shaking her head slightly taking a couple steps towards his cell's bed right as she sees Slade shaking off the effects to attempt to rise up to his feet once again instantly Laurel whistles loudly causing a small shock wave to strike him squarely in the chest sending him back into the wall.

" I wouldn't do that if i was you. I've been told that, I have a lovely singing voice."

Receiving nothing but a glare in response that she bluntly ignores in favor to look towards her nails on her right hand that just seems to make his facial features harden unknown to her knowledge returning her eyes back to his own slowly Laurel crosses her arms over her chest and leans back to rest her shoulder against the bars.

" Know, I heard stories that i've been a lawyer in another lifetime. That's not really my thing but i'll give it a shot.

Now i'm going to explain the rules to you. They are very simple even for a cyclopes like you. I'm going to ask you a question.

Everytime you give me an answer that i don't like well…."

Without giving him a chance to react instantly Laurel screams at the top of her lungs sending a Siren Cry in Slade's direction causing him to crumple back against the wall with a look of pure pain across his facial features.

A scream that she brings to a stop after a few seconds before she watches in satisfaction Slade wither on his cell's bed in considerable amount of pain.

" Well, I think you get the picture. First question. Why did you go after Oliver? Anyone with a brain would have realized by now that it wasn't this fault that your precious Shadow had died."

Instantly as his eyes come up to meet her own a sinister smile forms across Laurel's face.

" That's right. I know all about her. He's told me everything and i mean everything. He's told me all about this god forsaken island.

He's told me the adventures you three had here. He even told me what happened to you once you learned what happened to Shadow."

Letting out a sigh shaking her head gently Laurel leans back even more against the bars in the back of her resting firmly.

" If i recall it went something like this. You snapped. You blamed Oliver for Shadow's death. Guilt that is not his to bare.

If you have the need to blame anyone for her death then look no further than your own reflection. You were not strong enough to save her.

Trust me, I know the feeling all too well and so does Oliver."

Closing her eyes taking a long deep breathe slowly Laurel opens her eyes and forces a smile across her face.

" Next question. Who was your next target after you killed Moira Queen?"

Suddenly as she receives the answer in the form of his eyes widen for just a mere frackin of a second Laurel's smile widens ever further.

" That's what i thought."

In a sudden motion instantly Laurel sends another Siren Cry in Slade's direction causing him to once again drop down to his cell bed with a look of intense pain across his face.

This pain that comes to a stop after a couple more seconds when Laurel's scream goes completely silent.

" Oh yeah by the way."

Reaching into her jacket pocket slowly Laurel pulls out a familaur mask before slowly she brings it up to her face.

" Nice Halloween mask. Ohhhh! So scary!"

Letting out a snort with a flick of her wrist instantly Laurel sends the mask soaring out of her hand and into the bars of the cell with a loud clang denting the mask inward from the sheer force.

" Last question. If you ever got out of here what would you do."

Leaning off from the bars without taking her eyes away from his form Laurel takes a step forward towards his cell's bed.

" Let me rephrase the question. What would be your true intentions? Revenge obviously but how?"

Coming to a stop by his bed very slowly Laurel kneels down until she is eye level with him.

" You were going to go after me next weren't you? You wanted to take away the love of Oliver's life just like how you lost your own."

Not even needing to hear a response shaking her head turning on her heels slowly Laurel makes her way out of the cell before suddenly she comes to a stop by the open.

Comes to a stop to lean against the open before in a sudden move she snaps around to stare at Slade with an intense glare coming across her face.

" Goodbye Slade Wilson. I'll see you in hell."

Without any delay rearing back instantly Laurel screams at the top of her lungs causing the entire inside of the cell to shake.

A scene that unknown to her knowledges occurs all around her as the entire body starts to shake from this uncontrollable force before just after a few minutes a large explosion of a wall bursting echoes through the air.

* * *

Hearing the sound of a twig snapping from nearby snapping his eyes wide opening turning his head as he sees the familiar form of his girlfriend wiggling out of her jeans leaving her in nothing but her black panties quickly followed by her shirt feeling the sleeping bag being opened scooting over to give her room as he feels her body pressing against his side without any hesitation gently Oliver wraps his arm around her waist as he feels her head coming down to rest against his chest.

" Hey? Where have you been?"

Smiling into his chest snuggling closer into his side gently Laurel lays her hand down on Oliver's chest in possession.

" Just exploring a little."

Seeing him nodding his head with closed eyes feeling her lips tugging upward into a smile very gently Laurel starts to trace her index finger across Oliver's chest.

" Hey Ollie?"

" Hmm?"

" When are we going back to Star City? I have another loose end to take care of."

Suddenly after a few seconds of silence instantly Laurel watches with a grin Oliver's eyes snap open and look down towards her in question.

" Another?"

" Yep. I've said it once and i'll say it again. Nobody and i mean nobody messes with my man. He got off lucky as far as i'm concerned."

" He? Wait? You didn't…."

Without allowing him to finish that sentence instantly Laurel turns his head to face her before gently she presses her lips to his own.

" Yes he and no he will never bother us again."


End file.
